Heart Fluttering
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: "Baek aku mencintaimu"/ "Will you marry me Byun Baekhyun"/ "Aku menghilangkannya Yeol"/ "Seharusnya kau marah padaku" #summarygagal Chanbaek, full romance, fluff, lil bit Humor, YAOI


Tittle : Heart Fluttering

Casts : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, humor, YAOI

Rate : T++

Disclaimer : Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan cerita ini punya saya.

Helloo helloo...

Annyeong annyeong...

Saya datang bawa FF Chanbaek full romance

FF ini buat eoni saya Flameshine yang lagi ulang tahun.

Happy birthday eoni, wish you all the best lah pokoknya.

Oke, selamat membaca

-Happy Reading-

Baekhyun menatap tetesan air hujan yang mengenai jendela kaca besar rumah nya, membentuk pola titik air indah. Mata-nya terpejam, Baekhyun sangat menyukai hujan yang seolah punya keindahannya sendiri. Baekhyun suka bagaimana hujan menetes dari langit, Baekhyun suka suara hujan yang mengenai atap rumah-nya, Baekhyun suka aroma hujan dan yang paling Baekhyun suka adalah bagaimana hujan yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada awal kisah cinta indah yang kini tengah ia rajut bersama suami-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun berdiri di depan gedung kampusnya di Korea National University of Arts, hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur Seoul sungguh membuat Baekhyun kesal, seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumahnya, bergelung dengan selimut tebal di dalam kamar-nya yang hangat. _

_Tugas di kampus-nya akhir akhir ini membuat Baekhyun kehilangan banyak waktu tidur. Baekhyun harus mengerjakan tugas-nya hingga larut malam, dan parahnya ia sama sekali belum menyelesaikan satu-pun tugas yang diberikan oleh Mr. Kang itu. Jadi apa gunanya ia begadang? Baekhyun sungguh merutuki dosen dengan kepala yang hampir botak itu, dosen paling disiplin se-fakultas, dan sialnya Music Composition – mata kuliah yang diajar Mr. Kang- adalah hal yang paling tidak ia kuasai._

_Baekhyun berkali kali mendengus kesal karena hujan yang tak kunjung menampakkan tanda tanda akan berhenti. Sesekali Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bagaimana bisa ia tidak membawa payung padahal tadi pagi ia melihat berita ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan hujan deras akan mengguyur Seoul hari ini._

"_Hai Byun Baekhyun." Suara bass yang khas menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun._

"_Hai... Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengenal lelaki ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda tinggi dengan bentuk telinga yang unik ini, mahasiswa yang paling sering disebut oleh Mr. Kang karena keahliannya mengaransemen musik._

"_Sendiri?" demi apapun juga, ini adalah pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol._

"_Seperti yang kau lihat." Baekhyun tersenyum, kembali memandang hujan._

_Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Sepuluh menit berlalu, keduanya mulai gelisah, saling mencuri lirik. Sungguh sepuluh menit ini adalah saat paling menyiksa bagi dua lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras ini. Bagaimana tidak jika bibir keduanya sudah gatal untuk memulai pembicaraan namun otak mereka seolah beku hanya untuk memikirkan hal apa yang akan dibicarakan._

_Hujan mulai reda, hanya tersisa rintik rintik kecil. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena kali ini langit sungguh berbaik hati padanya. Baekhyun harus segera pergi dari sini kalau masih ingin jantungnya utuh dan tidak mendadak pecah karena berdetak terlalu kencang dengan tempo yang cepat, astaga! apakah ia terkena serangan jantung?_

"_Eum... Chanyeol aku duluan." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian berlari menembus gerimis tipis tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si telinga unik._

_Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang tenggelam di bawah gerimis tipis, dapat Chanyeol dengar bunyi kecipak sepatu kets Baekhyun yang menginjak genangan air sisa hujan tadi. Mata Chanyeol bergerak kesana kemari,ia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum mengembangkan payung biru milik-nya dan berlari mengejar pemilik punggung yang sudah hampir tak terlihat._

_Baekhyun membenarkan letak tas selempang di bahunya, sesekali ia menghapus jejak tipis butiran hujan yang mengenai raglan hitam putih yang ia kenakan. Dan selanjutnya ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menghalau air mengenai kepalanya. _

_Nike putih Chanyeol menginjak genangan air, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang menyatu dengan deru mesin mobil dan deru nafas-nya sendiri yang memburu karena berlari. Chanyeol mengangkat payungnya tinggi, memayungi sesorang dengan rambut blonde didepannya._

_Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki terburu seperti berlari di belakangnya, disusul deru nafas tak beraturan. Kemudian Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan rintik hujan mengenai tubuhnya._

"_Baek, aku mencintaimu." Suara bass yang masih melekat di ingatan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, memastikan kalau-kalau dia mulai berfantasi konyol tentang Park Chanyeol yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Baekhyun tak berfantasi tentang Chanyeol, lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Apa?" Baekhyun tak yakin tentang Chanyeol yang menyatakan cinta padanya._

"_Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak untukmu, tapi aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun bahkan sejak kita bertemu di semester pertama dulu, aku mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, menanti reaksi Baekhyun._

_Mata Baekhyun membola, Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya? Park Chanyeol? Mahasiswa paling pintar di Departemen of Composition, lelaki yang menyedot hampir seluruh perhatian Baekhyun, satu satunya yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun menonton pertandingan basket. Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi, oh seseorang tolong bangunkan Baekhyun. _

"_Baek?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya "tak apa jika kau tak menerimaku, aku hanya mencoba mengatakannya, sulit menyimpannya sendiri Baek." Chanyeol menunduk._

"_Aku juga..." perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya "aku juga mencintaimu." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menunduk, Baekhyun malu, tentu saja. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah mengalahkan kepiting rebus._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukkannya "terima kasih Baek."_

_Di bawah payung biru Chanyeol, diiringi rintik gerimis tipis dan deru kendaraan bermotor, disaksikan langit mendung kelabu mereka untuk pertama kalinya saling berbagi manis bibir masing masing. Bahkan burung layang-layang yang melintas di atas mereka seolah memandang iri. _

_Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan dinaungi payung warna biru melewati genangan-genangan air sisa hujan. Tertawa ringan saat salah satu dari mereka melontar canda. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berharap jalan menuju rumah menjadi lebih panjang agar ia bisa lebih lama berbagi cinta dengan kekasih baru-nya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang tangan besar melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa pemilik tangan besar ini, aroma maskulin menguar menggelitik ringan indra pencium Baekhyun, aroma yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini sudah dihapalnya dengan sangat baik, aroma suami-nya, Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heum?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan kepala-nya dengan kepala Baekhyun, menghirup aroma citrus rambut Baekhyun.

"Hujan, payung biru, dan... ciuman pertama." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum "cara menyatakan cinta paling tidak romantis."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Chanyeol tertawa ringan, mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Terpaksa." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tak lama bibirnya sudah mendarat mulus di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ciuman di tengah hujan yang menghangatkan.

"Bagaimana proyekmu Yeol?" Kini mereka telah duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela besar favorit Baekhyun untuk melihat hujan. Ditemani dua cangkir coklat hangat dan sepiring macaron warna warni.

"Lancar, hampir selesai." Chanyeol menyomot macaron dengan warna pink menyala.

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo pasti senang." Baekhyun berkata antusias lalu menyeruput pelan coklat hangatnya.

"Heum..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam dengan mulut penuh.

"Yeol, tak bisakah kau meminta sahabat-mu yang hitam itu segera melamar Kyungsoo."

"Jongin bilang dia sedang fokus dengan karir-nya dan juga sebentar lagi album baru Kyungsoo akan release." Chanyeol menghapus remah macaron di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"_For God sake!_ Pernikahan tak akan menggangu karier mereka, apa si Jongin itu mau menunggu sampai Kyungsoo-ku menjadi keriput?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Hei... hei... Park Baekhyun, berhenti menyebut 'Kyungsoo-ku', kau hanya milikku, dan kau hanya boleh memilikiku."

"Ya... ya... okay, jadi kapan Jongin akan melamar Kyungsoo-nya?" Baekhyun memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Jongin, hey kau lebih terlihat seperti eomma Kyungsoo dibanding sahabatnya Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yeol, kemana?"

"Ruang musik, ikut? Aku akan mengajarimu membuat lagu." Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu di bawah tangga. Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya.

Chanyeol duduk di balik komputernya, menggeser-geser mouse dengan tenang. Sesekali dahinya mengernyit mendengar alunan melodi yang keluar dari headphone-nya. Tak jarang sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dengan kepala mengangguk angguk.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja dengan berbagai macam kertas bergaris banyak. Bukan ini tujuannya mengikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggerak gerakkan bibirnya kesal, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mengabaikannya, bukankah ia bilang akan mengajari Baekhyun membuat lagu. Tunggu, membuat lagu, mari kita coba, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yeol, kau bilang akan mengajariku membuat lagu." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak mengingat Chanyeol yang sedang menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headphone.

"Eoh... sejak kapan istriku yang cantik ini tertarik pada hal hal semacam ini?"Chanyeol melepas headphone-nya, mendekati Baekhyun.

Yes berhasil! Baekhyun membatin penuh kemenangan "setidaknya aku perlu sedikit belajar." Baekhyun selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari hal paling sederhana." Chanyeol duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menyambar gitar yang ia tegakkan di sisi meja.

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar dengan warna coklat kayu itu, tak berapa lama tangan kanannya menulis beberapa not di kertas bergaris banyak yang tadi berserak di atas meja. Baekhyun hanya memandang dengan dahi berkerut saat Chanyeol mulai menulis beberapa not di kertas bergaris banyak tersebut.

"Kau hanya perlu mencatat nada yang kau anggap menarik Baek." Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menulisnya."

"Dengar." Chanyeol memetik gitarnya lagi.

Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut kerut, Baekhyun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas musik yang masih kosong.

Chanyeol hampir terbahak melihat apa yang ditulis Baekhyun "Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti kecambah keriting Baek."

"Huh ini adalah hal paling tidak aku kuasai seumur hidupku."

"Tak heran kau selalu mendapat nilai C di kelas Mr. Kang." Chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil memperbaiki not not keriting Baekhyun.

"Tak heran kenapa kau selalu dapat A penuh pada mata kuliah Mr. Kang dan disebut hampir di semua kelas yang ia ajar." Baekhyun memperhatikan jari kurus Chanyeol yang bergerak memperbaiki not keriting hasil karyanya.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa lalu mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. Kemudian keduanya hanyut dalam tawa. Diiringi suara hujan di akhir bulan Mei mereka menghabiskan hari dalam gelak tawa dan rayuan romantis serta pelukan yang menghangatkan.

Baekhyun sedang menonton acara musik favoritnya saat tiba tiba bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Dengan tergopoh Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu depan, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak membuka gagang pintu berwarna pastel tersebut. Seorang pria dengan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya berdiri dengan sebuket lily putih.

"Kediaman Park Baekhyun?" pria itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya - yang menurut Baekhyun berusia awal empat puluhan.

"Ya, saya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ada kiriman bunga untuk Anda" Pria itu mengangsurkan sebuket lily putih "silahkan tanda tangan disini." Lalu pria itu menyodorkan papan dengan beberapa lembar kertas diatasnya, dan menunjuk salah satu kotak dengan garis pinggir warna biru yang berada di antara kotak lainnya.

Baekhyun menggoreskan tanda tangannya menggunakan pena yang terselip diatas papan yang disodorkan pria tadi. Baekhyun mengangguk setelah selesai dengan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kumis tipisnya jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih kembali." Baekhyun membalas senyum pria tadi.

"Saya permisi." Pria itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan rumah.

Baekhyun balas membungkuk, setelah melihat pria itu menghilang di balik pagar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah meletakkan bunga lily tadi di atas meja, Baekhyun mengambil kartu yang terselip diantara tangkai bunga dengan kelopak berwarna putih itu.

'_**Aku mencintaimu, kemarin, hari ini, dan selamanya. Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan.' -PCY- **_

Baekhyun tersenyum, dihirupnya aroma lily putih tersebut. 'Lily putih melambangkan cinta yang murni', Baekhyun masih mengingatnya, jawaban sama yang Chanyeol berikan setiap Baekhyun menanyakan 'kenapa llily?'

Well, Chanyeol memang selalu memberinya lily putih di setiap kesempatan, bahkan pria pemilik senyum lebar itu pernah mengirimi Baekhyun lily putih seminggu penuh saat ia harus ke Jepang untuk sebuah proyek musik. Baekhyun lagi lagi tersenyum, Baekhyun bahkan telah menggeser posisi carnation dan menggantinya dengan lily sebagai sebagai bunga favorit. Chanyeol, segala hal tentang lelaki itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Baekhyun memandang photo pernikahannya yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah, photo yang dicetak dengan lebar hampir setengah meter dengan bingkai sewarna emas itu terlihat menganggumkan di mata Baekhyun. Hanya dengan memandang photo berbingkai tersebut Baekhyun bahkan dapat mengingat bagaimana kisah cinta manisnya bersama Chanyeol, bagaimana cerita indah rumah tangga mereka dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Riuh tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi Kintex Stadium, seseorang di atas panggung sana tengah membungkuk. Setelahnya senyum terkembang dari bibir tipis kemerahan miliknya itu, bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis-nya membuatnya terlihat semakin uhm... seksi. Sebut saja Byun Baekhyun, solois berbakat Korea Selatan yang baru saja menyelesaikan konser tunggal pertamanya._

_Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan berkali melambaikan tangan saat nama 'Byun Baekhyun' diteriakkan riuh, dan sesekali Baekhyun melempar flying kiss-nya pada segerombolan gadis dengan banner berwarna menyala di tribun penonton._

_Baekhyun sedang berada di tengah panggung saat suara bass menggema menggantikan riuh rendah teriakan fans Baekhyun yang menyebut diri mereka 'shiners'. Suara bass khas yang melantunkan bait bait lirik rap yang belum pernah didengar Baekhyun sebelumnya. _

_Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok yang muncul dari langit langit gedung, dengan sling yang menggantung tubuh jangkung-nya, sosok yang sudah dikenal baik oleh Baekhyun itu mendarat tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Masih melantunkan lirik-lirik rapnya, lelaki itu – Park Chanyeol - tersenyum dengan manis, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum menggantikan ekspresi terkejutnya tadi._

_Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar saat layar di belakangnya menampilkan slide show photo dirinya dan beberapa photo dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat tiba tiba Chanyeol berlutut dan menyodorkan seikat lily putih yang tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya._

"_Will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang, menunjukkan seluruh kepercayaan diri melamar Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tak bisa tidak tersenyum, lalu mengangguk malu malu, pipinya bahkan telah dihiasi rona kemerahan. Oh mimpi apa dia tadi malam, dilamar kekasih pujaan hati dengan cara paling romantis. Baekhyun bersumpah demi apapun ini adalah lamaran terbaik yang pernah ada. The best proposal ever._

_Tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah sorak sorai penonton kembali terdengar melihat bagaimana proses peminangan Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi kebanggan Korea Selatan oleh seorang produser musik berbakat, Park Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol langsung menghambur memeluk Baekhyun begitu mengetahui reaksi lelaki mungil itu terhadap lamaran-nya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang karena pelukan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba, Baekhyun bisa saja jatuh kalau saja tubuh Chanyeol – yang jelas lebih besar - menahannya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan si raksasa Park._

_Tepuk tangan dan teriakan girang lagi lagi terdengar bahkan lebih keras, kali ini karena dua cucu Adam yang tengah berada di panggung itu – dengan tidak tahu malunya - mengumbar kemesraan dengan berbagi pelukan dan ciuman panas penuh lumatan. Oh kemanakah mereka larikan rasa malu mereka bahkan saat layar besar menampilkan bagaimana mereka berciuman. Well siapa yang akan peduli rasa malu jika berada di posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang ini._

_Tak lama berselang setelah kejadian di atas panggung yang menakjubkan itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, sangat singkat hanya seminggu, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Chanyeol telah menyiapkan pernikahan mereka bahkan sebelum ia melamar Baekhyun, wow Chanyeol benar benar penuh kejutan._

_Dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat mereka berjalan menuju altar. Setelah sebelumnya sepasang anak kecil manis berjalan mendahului dan menebar kelopak mawar merah di karpet putih yang mereka lalui. _

_Di altar itu mereka mengucap janji suci pernikahan._

"_Aku Park Chanyeol bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Park Baekhyun, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, selalu bersama dalam sehat ataupun sakit." Chanyeol berkata mantap._

"_Aku Park Baekhyun bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Park Chanyeol, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, selalu bersama dalam sehat ataupun sakit." Baekhyun tersenyum manis melirik Chanyeol, yang juga dibalas senyuman manis oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi._

_Lalu keduanya saling menyematkan cincin perak dengan sebutir berlian putih di tengahnya. Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman manis penuh cinta. Tepuk tangan beberapa hadirin mengiringi ciuman manis pengantin baru ini, tak banyak yang diundang memang, hanya beberapa kerabat dekat, bahkan pemburu berita tak diizinkan masuk dengan alasan privasi. _

_Akhirnya setelah lima tahun lebih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, hari ini, mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka di bawah janji pernikahan. Lima tahun yang telah mereka lalui bukan tanpa rintangan, mengingat status mereka yang bekerja di dunia hiburan dan bagaimana kerasnya dunia itu, berita miring tak jarang berhembus, tapi cinta mereka yang terlalu kuat dapat bertahan dan membawa mereka hingga sejauh ini. _

_Mulai hari ini mereka akan melanjutkan kisah mereka, melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi indah yang belum terwujud. Harapan mereka agar cinta yang kuat ini akan membawa mereka ke masa yang lebih jauh, dan semakin jauh hingga mereka akan mengakhiri-nya bersama._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati potret pernikahannya saat tiba tiba ponselnya berdering. Senyuman manis tersungging dari bibir tipisnya saat melihat siapa yang sedang menelpon.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_ belum sempat Baekhyun membuka suara, sesorang di seberang sudah menyapa lebih dulu _"bisa bicara dengan Park Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun lagi lagi tersenyum "Berhenti bermain main Park Chanyeol."

"_Hahaha... kukira kau tak akan mengenali" _

"Bodoh, siapa yang tidak mengenali suaramu yang aneh itu Chanyeolie..." – suara aneh paling memabukkan bagi Baekhyun.

"_Hahaha..." _lagi, tawa renyah menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun _"Kau sudah terima bunga-nya? Kau suka?" _

"Heum sudah, suka, aku suka, kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun memberi jeda "selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

"_Ne, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, maaf kita tak bisa menghabiskan hari bersama, ada beberapa masalah di kantor." _Suara Chanyeol terdengar lesu, penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu, bekerjalah dengan baik. Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"_Sebelum pukul tujuh aku janji sudah ada di rumah."_

"Baiklah aku akan memasak makan malam spesial, kau mau apa heum?" Baekhyun meletakkan llily yang sejak tadi ia pegang di meja di bawah potret pernikahan mereka.

"_Aku memakan semua yang dimasak oleh uri Baekhyunie..." _Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada manis yang terkesan dibuat buat.

"Kkkk... menggelikan" Baekhyun terkikik pelan "geurae, aku akan masak spesial untukmu, uri Chanyeolie pasti menyukainya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan _"Baiklah, masak yang enak Baekhyunie.."_

"Ne, sudah dulu, saranghae."

"_Nado." _ Suara Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan.

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel hitamnya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu kaki-nya melangkah cepat menuju dapur, sepertinya Baekhyun benar benar akan mempersiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Lihatlah bagaimana ia menekuni berbagai resep masakan dari smartphone-nya, memilih berbagai bumbu dan bahan makanan, dan sibuk dengan segala macam alat dapur.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, ia pulang pukul 18.47, tepat setelah Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan terakhir di meja makan berupa lilin dengan aroma lembut, Baekhyun bilang untuk menambah kesan romantis.

Malam itu mereka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama dengan menikmati bolognese pasta buatan Baekhyun dan sebotol red wine hadiah dari Kris – sahabat Chanyeol – yang baru pulang dari Paris.

Malam itu untuk kesekian kalinya mereka menghabiskan sisa malam di dalam kamar mereka yang beraroma lavender, bergelung lembut di balik selimut tebal mereka, saling memeluk penuh kehangatan, berbagi ciuman manis penuh cinta hingga berbagi saliva dari bibir ke bibir, selanjutnya saling mendesah penuh nafsu. Hingga akhirnya mereka terbaring kelelahan dengan peluh sekujur tubuh saat jarum jam hampir mengarah ke angka empat. Malam panjang melelahkan yang penuh cinta, ouw sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan pergi bekerja esok hari.

Sore menjelang malam, langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan, matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, namun lelaki mungil ini masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia mengaduk aduk pasir di bak pasir taman kota, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Butiran keringat mengalir halus di pelipisnya, beberapa butir pasir bahkan menempel di pipi-nya, tak ia pedulikan lengan kemeja-nya yang kotor karena terus mengaduk aduk pasir. Benda yang ia cari sepertinya lebih penting.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah mereka dengan hati hati, keadaan rumah yang gelap sungguh menghambat pergerakannya. Ia meraba dinding sebelum akhirnya menemukan saklar lampu, setelah menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah Chanyeol berjalan tergesa ke kamar, mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun! Kau dimana?!" Chanyeol mencari ke seluruh penjuru kamar tapi tak juga menemukan orang yang dicari.

'_Kemana dia?' _Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, pukul 19.15.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun di rumah mereka. Chanyeol menarik ponsel-nya dari saku celana, memencet speed dial nomor satu 'dialling Baby Baekhyunie'. Chanyeol bergerak gelisah saat pemilik ponsel di seberang tak segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Baekhyunie, eodiseo? Gwenchanna?" Chanyeol langsung memberondong dengan pertanyaan saat panggilannya terjawab.

"Baek? Kau baik baik saja? Jawab aku." Chanyeol nyaris berteriak panik karena seseorang di seberang tak memberi respon apapun.

"_Hiks... aku... aku di taman kota Yeol." _Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara serak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kesana, tunggu aku dan jangan kemana mana." Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya, berlari kesetanan keluar rumah, dan mengenderai mobil-nya seperti orang gila menuju taman kota.

Sesampainya di taman kota, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, penerangan yang minim membuatnya sulit untuk menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya mempertajam penglihatan saat dua manik hitam miliknya menangkap seseorang berada di dalam bak pasir.

Baekhyun! Itu Baekhyun! Chanyeol berlari menuju bak pasir.

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan disini?" di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang berwarna kekuningan Chanyeol dapat melihat hidung Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata sembab dan beberapa pasir hitam yang menempel di pipinya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba tiba Baekhyun memeluknya. "Aku menghilangkannya yeol..." Baekhyun berkata lirih dalam pelukan Chanyeol, walau samar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa yang hilang Baek?" kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung, tangan-nya sibuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol, air mata menggumpal di dua sudut matanya. "Aku menghilangkan cincin kita Yeol..." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan jari manis kotor penuh pasir.

Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, Baekhyun memang ceroboh tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Baekhyunie-nya akan menghilangkan cincin pernikahan mereka. "Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Tadi sore aku bermain pasir dengan anak anak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi saat aku akan pulang cincin-nya sudah tidak ada" Baekhyun menunduk, gumpalan air matanya mulai meleleh "maaf Yeol, seharusnya aku tidak seceroboh ini, seharusnya aku tidak bermain pasir, atau seharusnya aku tid..."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan si mungil ini menangis dalam pelukannya "Huks... mianhae... huks.." jelas terdengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Ssssttt... tenanglah Baek." Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh marah padaku Yeol" Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol "Iya, kau memang seharusnya marah padaku."

"Tidak Baek, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Tidak, kau harusnya marah padaku, bagaimana aku bisa menjaga pernikahan kita kalau menjaga cincin saja aku tak bisa." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan penuh pasir miliknya, isakan-nya semakin terdengar.

"Hei dengar..." Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun "aku memang kecewa Baek, tapi aku tak perlu marah karena semua sudah terjadi, tak akan ada yang bisa kembali walaupun aku marah, lagipula itu hanya cincin Baek, cinta tidak diukur oleh cincin, cinta diukur oleh seberapa besar perasaan di dalam sini..." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membersihkan butir butir pasir di sekitar mata Baekhyun, "Hei... sejak kapan Baekhyunie-ku yang penuh percaya diri ini menjadi cengeng heum?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku Yeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis kemerahan Baekhyun. Dapat ia rasakan rasa asin bekas air mata Baekhyun dan beberapa butir pasir yang tak sengaja menempel di bibir lelaki manis itu. Ciuman manis, ciuman yang diharapkan Chanyeol dapat membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Setelah melepas ciuman-nya, Chanyeol tiba tiba melepas cincin pernikahannya dan membuangnya di semak semak di sudut taman. Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan hampir berlari ke arah semak itu kalau saja Chanyeol tak menahan lengannya "Kenapa kau membuangnya Yeol?"

"Jika kau tidak memilikinya seharusnya aku juga tidak memilikinya, tak ada cincin pernikahan yang sendiri, mereka seharusnya berpasangan kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Oh ayolah Baek, siapa peduli dengan cincin pernikahan, kita bisa membelinya lagi, kalau kau mau kita bahkan bisa memperbarui pernikahan kita setiap tahun agar kita terus menjadi pengantin baru." Chanyeol mengerling genit pada Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo pulang Baek, uh... kau kotor sekali." Chanyeol memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Huffthh... malam ini dingin sekali..." Chanyeol bergumam dalam perjalanan menuju mobilnya.

"Baek?"

"Heum..."

"Apa kau juga merasa dingin?"

"Iya... kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling menghangatkan tubuh malam ini?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol "Apa-apaan kau ini?" berkata seolah dia tidak suka tapi pada kenyataannya wajahnya memerah, oh Park Baekhyun jika kau bertingkah seperti itu seluruh dunia pasti tahu kau juga menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak sabar sampai di rumah" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Aku menginginkanmu Baekhyunie..." Chanyeol berbisik seductive di telinga Baekhyun sambil memasang seat-belt untuk Baekhyun. Yang dibisiki hanya bergidik.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun paham arti seringai itu, artinya dia tak akan bisa bangun pagi besok karena Chanyeol akan menguras waktu dan tenaganya hingga tengah malam atau malah hingga pagi. Baekhyun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berlari ke bagian kemudi mobil. Habislah kau Park Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melajukan mobil sport hitam metalik-nya menuju rumah mereka. Dan malam itu, kalian sudah tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada pasangan muda Park ini di kamar mereka.

Pagi yang cerah di pertengahan musim panas, cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca mengusik seseorang di atas ranjang. Tangan kanannya sibuk meraba tempat tidur di sampingnya, tak mendapati apa yang dicari, lelaki itu mengerjap membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Setelah kedua netra hitamnya terbuka sempurna, ia melirik ke arah kanan, hanya ada bantal dan guling serta selimut yang kusut. Dengan mata terpejam lelaki itu menguap dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lelaki dengan tinggi 186 cm itu mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ada senyuman tipis di bibir lelaki itu, senyuman yang hanya dapat ia artikan sendiri.

Baekhyun sedang mengaduk susu saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di bahunya bersamaan dengan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang yang muncul tepat dihadapannya.

"Yeol? Apa ini?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah menampakkan hampir seluruh giginya "Baca saja..."

Baekhyun mengambil dua kertas dari tangan Chanyeol tadi, matanya membola hampir meloncat keluar "Yeol... be-benarkah ini? "

"Heum..." Chanyeol mengangguk, "hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan, Italia, kau suka?"

"Eung... sangat suka" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, senyumnya mengembang sempurna "gomawo..." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu bagaimana obsesi Baekhyun dengan negara di daratan Eropa itu, Italia adalah alasan Baekhyun selalu memasak pasta di setiap hari spesial. Baekhyun terlalu menggilai negara itu. Venesia adalah kota yang paling Baekhyun senangi, ia suka berkeliling Grand Canal dengan gondola sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Chanyeol dan diiringi senandung si juru mudi, sangat romantis.

Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi negara pasta itu dan setiap kali pula ia tersenyum girang, di mata Baekhyun Italia adalah negara dengan sejuta pesona yang tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Dan di mata Chanyeol Italia hanya negara yang sangat digilai Baekhyun dan tempat AC. Milan – klub sepakbola favoritnya – berasal.

"Lau kapan kita akan berangkat?" Senyum Baekhyun masih terkembang.

"Kau bisa membacanya Baek" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku terlalu senang Yeol..." Bibir Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut saat Chanyeol mencubit hidungnya.

"Penerbangan dari Gimpo International Airport menuju Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport, 16 Juni 2014 pukul 10.15" Chanyeol membaca dari tiket yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Eum... enambelas Ju-enambelas Juni?! Bukankah itu besok?!" Baekhyun melihat ke arah kalender meja di atas kulkas.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Hah... mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kita belum melakukan persiapan apapun produser Park yang terhormat..." Baekhyun berkata kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Persiapan apa?" Chanyeol memasang tampang tak mengerti.

"Oh Langit... tolong ampuni dosa orang ini..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bertingkah seolah sedang berdoa.

"Kita bahkan belum meminta izin pada eomma dan appa, bagaimana dengan proyekmu? Bagaimana dengan jadwalku? manajer-ku akan marah besar jika aku tiba-tiba membatalkan pekerjaan." Baekhyun berkata frustasi.

"Astaga Park Baekhyun yang manis... kau kira aku sebodoh itu?" Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun "aku sudah meminta izin pada eomma dan appa dan mereka mengizinkan anak mereka yang paling manis ini pergi bersama suaminya ke Italia, soal proyekku aku sudah menyelesaikannya, dan jadwalmu..." Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya "aku sudah mengaturnya dengan Kim manager."

"Hufth..." Baekhyun mendesah lega "berhentilah memberi kejutan yang seperti ini Park Chanyeol, kau sungguh membuatku panik."

"Kau harus lebih membiasakan diri sayang..." Chanyeol berbisik halus di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung merona, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Huh, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini, namun sulit bagi Baekhyun, perlakuan Chanyeol selalu membuatnya gila, tak peduli walaupun ia sudah mendapat perlakuan yang sama puluhan kali bahkan ratusan kali.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, selalu ada perasaan senang saat ia bisa membuat wajah lelaki manisnya itu merona.

Chanyeol meneguk pelan susu putih yang tadi diaduk Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus diurus." Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun, lalu berjalan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya menyomot selembar roti panggang dari piring.

"Eum hati hati..." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oh ya..." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya di depan pintu dapur "kemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa karena besok kita harus sampai di bandara sebelum jam sembilan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol.

Gimpo International Airport penuh sesak, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan koper mereka, beberapa diantaranya mendorong troly dengan barang bawaan di atasnya. Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, kebanyakan dari orang yang berdesakan itu tidak membawa barang bawaan melainkan kamera cangggih menyerupai teropong bintang.

Coba kita lihat apa yang menyebabkan bandara menjadi sangat padat dibanding biasanya. Ternyata empat orang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sorotan publik itulah penyebabnya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tengah berdesakan berjalan menembus keramaian beberapa petugas keamanan bandara tampak membuka jalan untuk mereka.

Yeah, orang orang yang berkerumun itu adalah fans dari ke-empat lelaki tadi dan sebagian besar adalah fans Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana fans-nya mengetahui bahwa ia akan bepergian ke luar negeri, bahkan beberapa fansite sudah menuliskan bahwa ia akan liburan ke Italia bersama Chanyeol, suaminya. Baekhyun tak tahu darimana mereka mendapat berita itu, bahkan ia hanya memberitahu teman dan keluarga dekat saja tentang ini. Oh biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka dan Tuhan.

"Hati hati Baek..." Chanyeol berkata pelan melihat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh saat beberapa orang saling mendorong untuk mengambil gambar.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya. Ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggangnya, membantu Baekhyun menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hyung berapa lama kalian akan pergi ke Italia?" Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi, mereka sudah berada di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Mungkin seminggu atau lebih." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukan hyung-mu itu bocah hitam?" Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Hyung... berhenti memanggilku hitam, kulitku ini kecoklatan... bukan hitam."

"Kecoklatan itu hanyalah frasa yang sangat halus untuk mendeskripsikan kulitmu itu Kamjjong..." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah... iya iya aku hitam, kau puas?!" Jongin berkata sebal pada Baekhyun, dan disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian ke Italia? Liburan lagi?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Tidak... kami akan membuat anak..." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil "ya kan Baekhyunie~" lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ish... kau ini..." Baekhyun mencubit pelan lengan Chanyeol, lagi lagi pipinya merona.

"Ck... kalian menggelikan" Jongin berdecak, sementara Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Jongin? Apa kau juga ingin melakukannya heum..." Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya, lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Baekhyun ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Naega wae?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat menyadari tiga makhluk di depannya tengah menatap aneh padanya.

"Kkkk.. kau lucu Soo..." Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya meringis kesal.

"Ayo Baek, pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi." Chanyeol melirik arloji hitamnya lalu berdiri.

"Hmm.. ayo" Baekhyun memperbaiki letak ranselnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun "jaga dirimu hyung..."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Soo" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo "hey Kamjjong, jagalah Kyungsoo dengan baik." Baekhyun berkata pada Jongin saat ia melepas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya" Jongin berkata yakin "Hyung jagalah makhluk cerewet ini dengan baik, jangan sampai suara cemprengnya mengotori udara Italia."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk sementara Baekhyun hanya mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju petugas bandara yang akan mengecek tiket dan paspor mereka. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kaca. Lima belas menit kemudian pesawat mereka lepas landas meninggalkan Korea menuju Italia.

Sejenak meninggalkan rutinitas mereka di Seoul, menikmati seminggu penuh kebersamaan tanpa gangguan. Tak ada dering telepon dari Kim manager, tak ada panggilan mendadak dari pihak label, tak ada kertas-kertas musik penuh coretan, yang ada hanya mereka dan cinta yang akan terus tumbuh.

-END-

Haaa...

Gimana? Othaeyo?

Ini ff beneran full romance gak pake konflik karena saya pingin liat emak sama babeh saya ini bahagia sesekali, maafin kalo ada typo ^^

Oke yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya...

I made this Fanfiction based on Chanbaek OPV of mine, check it on my Youtube Channel Lu-ttle Deer

Pai pai...

EXO Saranghaja!


End file.
